


dark chocolate

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (psst this is basically all my ninjago headcanons crammed into a fic), Gen, I Blame Dean, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, also i should probably mention i wrote this at a church sleepover, apparently people ship jay and the cat from coraline, i discovered somethin while tagging this, im.....Frightened, lloyd angst? sign me up, save this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: “lloyd?” jay questioned, snapping the green ninja out of his haze. “do you want some chocolate?”





	dark chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> my friend: hey what if lloyd slept while being possessed and morro gave him nightmares  
> me: great idea, time to w r i t e

“lloyd?” jay questioned, snapping the green ninja out of his haze. “do you want some chocolate?” 

lloyd looked up at jay, setting down the tangle he was fidgeting with. “i- yeah, sure. what kind?”

jay shrugged. “zane and i are heading into town for some groceries. i was gonna pick up some stuff for me and kai.”

“cool,” lloyd responded. “i don't care what flavor, just chocolate sounds good.” jay nods and turns around, leaving the deck to go get zane.

lloyd sighed and stared over the edge of the destiny’s bounty, watching as jay and zane appeared a moment later and leaped over the edge of the ship, plummeting downwards. he watched the ninja disappear downwards and fall through the clouds.

slowly, he stopped leaning on the railing and started walking back to the bridge, planning to ask nya where they were needed next. lloyd’s feet dragged, and halfway there he paused to lean against the wall. morro had taken a lot out of him, and he was still exhausted- physically and emotionally.

after a bit, lloyd reached the bridge. “hey,” he said to nya, only realizing she wasn't there after a few moments. he paused, conflict flashing across his face, before shrugging. “eh. guess i'll just… go back up to the deck.”

lloyd turned to leave, glancing back at the bridge one last time before proceeding back up the hallway. appearing back on the deck, he sighed before tensing momentarily as a gust of wind blew across the deck, tousling his hair.

the wind subsided quickly, leaving lloyd clenching the railing with white knuckles. he blinked, suddenly realizing he was shaking. “i- huh,” he said, his voice too loud for the bounty’s suddenly quiet deck. “wonder when jay and zane are getting back.”

like he had summoned them, the two ninja and their dragons suddenly appeared at the edge of the ship. “lloyd!” zane shouted. “we are back, and we brought your chocolate!” 

lloyd looked up, the tension suddenly snapping. he released the railing to wave at his friends, walking toward them. “welcome back!” he said, holding out his arms for a hug. “was the trip fun?” 

jay shrugged. “we were in and out in a flash, so i’d say it went well.” he paused, then laughed at his accidental pun. “get it? flash?”

lloyd sighed, rolling his eyes happily. “i get it. just gimme the chocolate, blue boy.” jay pouted, reluctantly handing over a bar of definitely-not-hersheys, lloyd’s favorite chocolate brand. “thanks!” the green ninja said happily. 

“no problem,” zane replied. “we're always happy to help.” lloyd walked over to a corner of the deck absentmindedly staring out across the clouds as he unwrapped the treat. snapping off a piece, lloyd trembled as the wind blew again. 

lloyd choked as he took a bite of the chocolate. it tasted sour in his mouth. he looked down to discover that  _ oh no it was dark chocolate _ . the memories rushed back of morro’s possession. he always ate dark chocolate, and lloyd couldn't even remember tasting anything passing his-  _ morro’s _ \- mouth other than the nasty liquid from the bar.

  
wincing, lloyd shut his eyes as the memories overtook him. he opened them after a moment, blinking a few times to orient himself. lloyd shuddered as he shook off the last effects of sleep and stands, remembering where he was. the darkness surrounded him, and lloyd’s heart sank as he remembered he was still trapped in his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> morro: Mmm Chocolate Crumnch Cromnch


End file.
